Heretofore, as a means for transporting a workpiece or the like, for example, a fluid pressure cylinder having a piston that is displaced under the supply of a pressure fluid has been known. With this type of fluid pressure cylinder, a structure is provided in which a piston is disposed displaceably inside a cylinder chamber, which is defined in the interior of a tubular shaped cylinder body, and together therewith, a head cover and a rod cover are mounted respectively onto both ends of the cylinder body, for thereby closing off and sealing the cylinder chamber.
With such a fluid pressure cylinder, the piston is disposed displaceably inside of the cylinder chamber defined in the interior of the tubular shaped cylinder body, and dampers are provided, which are capable of absorbing shocks produced when the piston abuts against the head cover and the rod cover disposed on both ends of the cylinder body.
The dampers, for example as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 07-034239, are formed from an elastic material such as rubber or the like, and are disposed on ends of the head cover and the rod cover facing toward both end surfaces of the piston. In addition, a structure is formed such that shocks are absorbed upon displacement of the piston along the cylinder body and abutment thereof against the dampers.
Further, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-303320, a structure is disclosed in which gaskets functioning as dampers are sandwiched between ends of the cylinder body and covers, and wherein shocks are absorbed upon displacement of the piston along the cylinder body and abutment thereof against the gaskets.
Incidentally, with the conventional technique according to Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 07-034239, when the piston abuts against the dampers, the dampers, which are formed from elastic materials, are compressed and deformed. At this time, along with deformation of the dampers, there is a concern that the mounted condition thereof with respect to the head cover and the rod cover may become released, resulting in detachment and falling off from the head cover and the rod cover.
On the other hand, with the conventional technique according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-303320, because gaskets are sandwiched between ends of the cylinder body and the covers, although falling off of the gaskets is prevented, due to the fact that the gaskets are pressed and fastened together between the cylinder tube and the head and rod cover, the ability to assemble (ease of assembly) of the device is lowered.